


As Time Goes By

by Runic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casablanca References, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny Lafitte learned very quickly that just because angels did not need sleep, it did not mean that they were immune to nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The author has taken cold medicine, and can no longer tell the difference between fluff and angst. Also, shameless self promotion of the author's home state.
> 
> Basically this becomes AU after they save Samandriel. Cas didn't stab him, and Dean dropped him off with Benny.
> 
> And if anyone tries to tell me I was the only one who pictured Benny singing "As Time Goes By" when Henry started humming it I will call you a lair. 
> 
> For Nika. Hope you enjoy it!

Benny Lafitte learned very quickly that just because angels did not need sleep, it did not mean that they were immune to nightmares. Ever since Dean had dropped the kid, Samandriel he reminded himself, off he’d been twitchy and distant. (And how Dean had found him again after he’d fled Louisiana he had no idea.) Benny constantly caught him zoning out. At first he’d bring the angel out of it with a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, but this time Benny decided to watch, just to see what would happen. Samandriel’s thin body had started shaking, the eyes of his vessel blown wide with fear. He’d mumbled under his breath, desperately dragging large gulps of air into his lungs as a panic attack took him over. The air in the motel room was stifled and oppressive. Near Benny’s head a light bulb exploded outwards, forcing the vampire to throw his hands up to protect his face from the glass shards.

He knelt next to Samandriel so he was eye level with the angel, his hands against Samandriel’s shoulders. Damn, he didn’t really need to breathe, but he felt like he was suffocating. “Kid, hey kid.” He shook Samandriel hard enough for clarity to come snap back into the angel’s eyes.

“Benny?” he asked in a weak voice.

Benny felt a strange flip flop sensation in his chest at the frightened sound. Samandriel was an angel of the Lord. Something so strong, so powerful, should never sound like that. He would only admit it to himself, but that sound terrified him.

“It’s okay, kid. I’m right here.”

Samandriel latched onto the endearment, letting it bring him fully back to the present. “Why do you call me kid? I’m older than you.”

Benny just gave a half chuckle before he stood. “It’s just a nickname,” after a moment he added, “kid.”

When he stepped away Samandriel reached out to grab his wrist. “I-I…” The angel let go, flustered by his own action.

But Benny knew what Samandriel just wanted him to stay close. He walked around to the other side of the bed and stretched out, leaning against the headboard. He grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned on the TV. “Let’s see what’s on,” he said more to himself than Samandriel, but the angel seemed to relax at Benny’s casual attitude. Benny flipped through channels, completely uninterested in most of the shows. Seriously, some of the things humans would watch these days.

Thankfully the last of the motel’s limited channels was playing Casablanca. “Ah, this takes me back.” Benny kept his focus on the TV, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Samandriel shift closer. “Andrea hated this movie, said it was completely overrated, but I loved it. I thought when I became a vamp that I had lost many of my more positive emotions, it’d been years since I’d felt them. Call me a romantic, but this movie brought them back.”

“A movie did all that?” Samandriel joined him on the bed, mimicking Benny’s position. This time his eyes were wide in wonder. Benny thought it made him look rather cute.

“That’s what a good movie does, kid. It makes you feel.”

By the time Rick stormed over to see Ilsa, all traces of Samandriel’s nightmare had disappeared. Benny felt the weight of Samandriel’s head against his shoulder when Laszlo started singing “La Marseillaise.” Benny didn’t push him away, couldn’t push him away. He was surprised that the angel would want to be so close to a monster like him, but Samandriel’s warmth felt pleasant. When Rick said his ‘goodbye’ to Ilsa, Samandriel’s head was against Benny’s chest, if Benny’s heart had been beating the angel would have heard it loud and clear, his arm thrown across Benny’s waist. Benny placed a gentle hand on the angel’s head.

As the credits rolled Benny caught himself singing the lyrics to “As Time Goes By” under his breath. Samandriel lifted his head to stare at him in surprise. But Benny liked the song, and Samandriel didn’t seem to mind, so he kept going. The look on the angel’s face was more than worth it.

“I can see why you like this movie,” Samandriel said as the last notes of the song faded.

Benny smiled at him. “I’ll have to introduce you to some more movies then. And don’t listen to any of Dean’s suggestions. He’ll have you watching a Doctor Sexy marathon.”

“Doctor Sexy?”

“I know. I don’t understand it either.”

Samandriel offered up a small smile of his own. “Thank you, Benny.” He paused before adding, “You’re not what I expected.”

“Oh darling, if you want me you’ll have to come up with a more original line than that.”

“I-I, that’s now what I-“ Ah, so angels _could_ blush. Who knew?

Benny laughed as Samandriel flailed to find a response. “I’m teasing, kid. Now, get some rest. We need to leave in the morning.”

“Where are we going?”

“Where do you want to go?”

Samandriel thought for a moment before climbing off the bed and bringing out a map from the bag that held all of Benny’s worldly possessions. He opened it, spreading the country out on the table before him, then closed his eyes and pointed. His finger landed in the middle of Ohio. “Can we go there?”

Benny made a ‘hmm’ noise in the back of his throat as he came to look over Samandriel’s shoulder. “I don’t see why not. If I recall there’s actually a convention in Columbus this weekend. We’ll blend right in.”

“Convention?”

Benny shook his head. “You’ll have to see it for yourself, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really did just have Benny take Samandriel to an anime convention.


End file.
